Crazy Messed Up Me
by CrazyMessedUpMe
Summary: Markiplier needs to tell Jacksepticeye something that will change their lives forever. Before Mark has the chance to tell him though, everything goes down hill, very fast. This is my first fanfic so sorry if its complete rubbish. Rated M just incase
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack and Mark were at PAX west. This was one of the only time they could see each other in person, since Jack lived in Brighton and Mark lived in LA, but they loved every second of it.

They were currently signing pictures, taking selfies, and having a great time with fans. They loved their fans so much, and vice versa. They had so much support from their community and they were proud of it! That's why they absolutely loved going to events like this. They loved meeting their fans and spending time with them. It was always the highlight of the day for Mark and Jack. This time was a little different though.

Mark, had been acting anxious. Jack had noticed but had no clue as to why. Mark was always happy and confident during conventions, not a nervous ball of energy...

Jacks POV

I glanced over at Mark, he was currently taking a selfie with a fan. He looked so happy, but i could see it. Underneath that ecstatic facade, he was extremely nervous. I try and brush it off, but I can't help feeling like he doesn't want to be here. Which, like i said, isn't like Mark at all. For as long as I've known him, he's never gotten anxious during A convention. I wonder what's wrong.

I'll have to talk to him later, if i try now our fans will start to worry. I can't have that happening.

The last time something like that happened, every one of Mark's fans kept spamming him. His Twitter, tumblr, Facebook, and Instagram accounts were a complete mess for days. Though the support from our channels is heart warming, it can be overwhelming at times.

Marks POV

Jack keeps looking at me. Does he know?! No, he can't possibly. Can he? No. I need to tell him anyway. I'll have to wait until later, if i tell him now the fans will go ballistic. The last time anything even remotely like this happened, my social media accounts blow up with comments like, "IS THIS FOR REALS?!" or "I new it the whole time".

I can only hope he accepts what i tell him, it's not his falt if he doesn't. I wouldn't blame him. We had joked about it for so long I didn't think we were right all along. I don't know what i would do if something happened to Jack. He's one of my closest friends. I don't want to lose him by ruining our friendship.

I'll tell him when we get back to the hotel.

ẗ̤ï̤m̤̈ë̤ s̤̈k̤̈ï̤p̤̈ ẗ̤ö̤ ẗ̤ḧ̤ë̤ ḧ̤ö̤ẗ̤ë̤l̤̈

"Mark are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" I answered. He seems really concerned. Maybe i should tell him now.

"You just seemed nervous during the signing. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Actually, i need to talk to you about some... ARRRRGH!"

That's when it hit me. A pain so unbearable, I blacked out. It was like a speeding semi just collided with my head or a sludge hammer hacking away at the inside of my skull. The only other thing I remember was that soft, sickly sweet voice.

It was just loud enough so that i could hear it. It's eerie words sent dread dripping down my spine. I will never, as long as i live, forget those nausea inducing words that changed my life for the worst.

"ITS MY TURN NOW"


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacks POV

I ran over to Mark as fast as my legs would will me. He just collapsed on the ground! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! He was absolutely fine two seconds ago.

I picked him up and laid him on the bed. He was in a cold sweat and looked in extreme pain. I should call an ambulance. I went to reach for my phone but before i could, i saw a black smoky substance emitting from him. I don't think any hospital could fix this...

Third person POV

Mark started shaking violently after a pitch black fog funneled out of him. Jack tried to make his way over to his best friend but the thick smoke blocked his way. Without hesitation, the raven fog raced towards Jack with awesome speed, but jack was quicker.

Jack raced in the other room and grabbed his phone. He opened his contacts and pressed the first contact he saw. While waiting for whoever it was to answer, he barricaded the bedroom door.

"Come on! Feckin pick up already!"

"Hey Jack what's up?" It was Tyler, thank the heavens above!

"Tyler me and Mark need help! There's something in the apartment with us and-" thats when he realized, he left mark in there with that Thing.

"I'm on my way now Jack just stay..." Thats all Jack could hear before the barricade he made was scattered across the room. Jack tried to lung behind the bed, but two arms rapped around his torso.

The arms flipped him around to face the Thing. It had started to take a humanoid shape. It dragged Jack across the floor and flung him on the bed next to Mark.

Jacks POV

I finally had a good chance to look at Mark. His warm skin was now a deathly pale. His chocolate brown eyes had glazed over and were lifeless. His raven hair was out of place and dripping with sweat. And his eyes and mouth were leaking a black substance.

"What did you do to him?" I questioned.

"d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ w̠̘̗͖̮̥ͣ̽ͫ͂o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆y͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨ h͚̖̜̍̃͐e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑'s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣn͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆ n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊w̠̘̗͖̮̥ͣ̽ͫ͂, b͎̣̫͈̥̗͒͌̃͑̔̾ͅu̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ y͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚k̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣn͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊g͎͚̥͎͔͕ͥ̿ t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊h͚̖̜̍̃͐e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣg͎͚̥͎͔͕ͥ̿h͚̖̜̍̃͐t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ q̥̳̭̘̳͔̹̄ͫ̔̌ͭ̿̓ͅu̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚."

His speech was all garbled. I could barely understand him. What did he mean by right questions?

"What do you want with him?"

"e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑x̥͕̮̠̦͉̑̉̄̀̚c͔ͣͦ́́͂ͅe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑l͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ q̥̳̭̘̳͔̹̄ͫ̔̌ͭ̿̓ͅu̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊, i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ h͚̖̜̍̃͐a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍v̪̩̜̜̙̜ͨ̽̄e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣd̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍, i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣm̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍k̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣn͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊g͎͚̥͎͔͕ͥ̿ t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊h͚̖̜̍̃͐i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣs̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈p̱̱̬̻̞̩͎̌ͦ̏ a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ g͎͚̥͎͔͕ͥ̿o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊. b͎̣̫͈̥̗͒͌̃͑̔̾ͅu̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣt̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ w̠̘̗͖̮̥ͣ̽ͫ͂i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨ b͎̣̫͈̥̗͒͌̃͑̔̾ͅe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ p̱̱̬̻̞̩͎̌ͦ̏a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣn͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈l͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨ. w̠̘̗͖̮̥ͣ̽ͫ͂e n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊ee̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑d t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋ov̪̩̜̜̙̜ͨ̽̄e, Tyler is coming over and we can't let him see us, now can we?

I can understand him better now but, where are we going? Why can't we be seen? More importantly, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"What do you me-" Before I could finish, a blanket of impenetrable fog surrounded me and filled my lungs. I started to choke. I tried to suck in even a ounce of air, but to no avail. My head pounded against my skull as I faded into oblivion.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tylers POV

When I got to the hotel room everything was everywhere. The bedroom door was thrown off its hinges. Furniture was scattered throughout the the bedroom. And the couch was covered in black ooze and sweat. I immediately knew what had happened.

I picked up my phone and called Ethan.

ring ring ring

"Hey Ty"

"Ethan he's escaped" I told him

"Please don't mean who i think you mean."

"I need you come to Mark and Jack's apartment. We need to find out where he took them."

"I'll be there in 5"

ẗ̤ï̤m̤̈ë̤ s̤̈k̤̈ï̤p̤̈ ẗ̤ö̤ ä̤ d̤̈ä̤n̤̈k̤̈ d̤̈ä̤r̤̈k̤̈ p̤̈l̤̈ä̤c̤̈ë̤

Marks POV

I woke up to a CRACK and high pitched screaming. I shot my eyes open and the sight i saw made my stomach back flip. I ended emptying the contents of my stomach onto the floor. Jack was hanging just barely off the ground, his back looked like it had been mauled by a tiger. I tried to lift my arms but they were held above my head somehow. I looked up seeing i was in the same situation as Jack.

What happened last night? The last thing I remember was talking to Jack about Him, and then... OH NO.

That's when HE walked into view. Holding a whip. I tried to yell but the only thing that escaped my mouth was muffled nonsense. Wait, did i have a gag on?

HE raised the whip and brought it down on Jack's back with a crack, followed by another muffled scream. He took Jack's gag off then turned to me.

I was fucked

ẗ̤ï̤m̤̈ë̤ r̤̈ë̤ẅ̤ï̤n̤̈d̤̈

Jacks POV

I had woken up to a sharp pain in my back. I yelped but it came out as a muffled whimper. What is happening? Pain shot through my back again.

The figure walked around to face me. He looked eerily like Mark. He was wearing a black suit and His hair had fallen in front of his eyes. A thoughtful grin stuck on his face. As he got closer, i could see a red and blue aura emanating off of him, like he was out of focus. As he reached for my face, i flinched away. He sharply brought my face back to look at him as he took out the gag.

"I told you it would be painful~"

"p-please s-stop-p"

"I don't think i will~"

"w-who are y-you?"

"In due time my pet~"

He but the gag down. He then looked in my eyes and said, "I want to here you scream~". Then moved behind me and continued to whip me.

I don't know how long it lasted, but it felt like eternity. When he finally stopped, he turned me around to face Mark. Mark's face was tear stained and his wrist were red, like he had been pulling against the restraints. That's all i could notice before i was swept into the empty void.


	4. AN:READ THIS!

**_AN: READ THIS!!!!! The next chapter will very briefly talk about PTSD and thoughts of suicide. If you are sensitive to these topics PLEASE skip over this chapter. You will not miss anything, this chapter just covers some backstory. If you do have suicidal thoughts, PLEASE GET HELP. There are people that want to help you!_**

 ** _Also the next few chapters will be gory. So please consider before reading on. I will be changing the rating of this "book" (not really sure if i should call it a book but were goin with it anyway)_**


	5. chapter 4

Tyler POV

"Where could he be? Its not like Dark could have gone far. He's only just escaped and still low on energy"

"I don't know Ty, were trying everything we can to find them"

"We need to look harder then!"

"You need to calm down Tyler, we will find them"

"I can't loose Mark, Ethan! not again,

not again"

I dreamt about the argument I had with Ethan last night. The scene played over and over in my head. I can't loose Mark again. I lost him once before and if I loose him again, he might not come back. Who knows what that bastard Dark is doing to him this time.

Ethan and I were currently in the hotel room Mark and Jack were staying in. We had spent the last four days searching the apartment high and low looking for any clue as to where Dark could've taken them. In all that time we've come up with nothing beside Dark had teleported. Leaving us with no scrap of evidence as to where the fuck he went with our fucking friends!!!

Ethan walked up to me with a glass of water and my pills.

"You need to take them Ty, your only going to get more emotional if you don't"

I took the pills from Ethan's hand and swallowed them dry. Even though he had brought me water to take them with.

Two years ago, this exact thing happened. Dark emerged, kidnapped Mark and I, and tortured us for days on end. It was the police that finally found us. If they had arrived even a few hours later we would have been dead. Dark, of course, tried to resist arrest and was shot in the process and presumed dead. Emphasis on presumed. He actually went back into Mark's head and stayed dormant, until now. I'll never forget the torment me and Mark suffered through.

Recovery wasn't easy either. Healing physically was a pain in the ass. The first few weeks we couldn't do anything but lie in the hospital bed. If we even tried to move, we would risk tearing open the 2 inch gashes in our sides put there by the one and only Dark. The next few months were just as bad, maybe even worse. We were in pushed around in wheelchairs, forced through physical therapy, went to see a therapist weekly for mental reasons, and couldn't leave the hospital for months. Not to mention the ass load of medication they gave us. Thats not the reason i take medication now though. That is for an entirely different reason.

The pain we endured during our days with Dark didn't just leave us with physical scars. The events permanently scared my soul. I walked away with PTSD, hence the medicine. Mark, however, got it much worse.

Every single day of rehab, Mark wanted to stop. He felt responsible for Dark actions, seeing as it was his entity. He was so full of grief and sorrow for what he had put me through that, at one point, he wanted to end it all.

That's why I have to find him. If i don't find him now, while he's breathing, i might end up burying my best friend.


	6. chapter 5

**_AN: Im trying to make the chapters longer for y'all. Hope you enjoy! :)_**

Jacks POV

When I woke up I was surrounded by darkness. The room I was in was pitch black, and silent. The only thing that could be heard was the moving air coming from the AC unit and the rattle of chains.

I tried to see if I could move but, it was extremely painful. The whiplashes on my back reopened every time I tried to move off the bed. Wait, why was I on a...

tap... tap... tap...

What the fuck is that?

TAP... TAP... TAP...

I realized the were footsteps coming from the hall. Oh fuck he's coming, I'm sooooo fucked

I laid back pretending to be asleep as he got closer to the door. I could hear his footsteps gradually getting closer as i struggled to keep my breathing regular. I heard a door open and close, along with a click. I'm assuming he locked the door. I heard another click and the lights turned on and shone in front of my closed eyelids. I could hear him getting closer. He stopped right beside my head and I heard him open something along with the shuffling of clutter. He closed whatever he opened and started to step away. I felt the end of the bed shift as he sat down.

"I know your awake, there's no point in hiding it"

I opened my eyes and glared at him. I glanced behind him and saw a wall of chains and weapons and... toys. I could feel my eyes get bigger as I audibly gulped. I would have said something if the damn gag wasn't still in my mouth.

"What? Cat got your tongue?~"

He smirked devilishly then got up, took off his suit coat, and set it on a chair across from the bed. He turned back to me and made his way to the end of the bed. He sat back down on the edge and lifted my right foot up, shoving whatever he was holding into the bottom of my foot. A blood curdling scream ripped out of my throat. Or what could make it out with the gag on. I could feel my blood run down my foot as i pulled on the restraints that held my hands in place. I started to get lightheaded from the searing pain pounding throughout my leg. He slowly started to twist the knife, sending more of my blood and tears onto the sheets. He took out the knife and jabbed it back in violently, all while listening to my agonizing cries.

"You should hold your tongue if you want to survive"

I would have heeded his warning if I had heard him over my own voice or the sound of my heartbeat blasting through my ears. But because I didn't shut my mouth, he slammed his fist into my other foot, breaking it.

Another one of my shrieks filled the room as I looked down at my bruised and bloody feet. They were both mangled beyond repair. The toes on my left foot were stuck at awkward angles along with the rest of the bones in that foot. Some of the skin had broken and started to bleed profusely. If he could manage to do this much damage to my foot just by bringing his fist down, I don't want to know what he could do at full strength.

My right foot wasn't looking so hot either. It was covered in my own sweat and blood with the tip of the blade sticking out the top of my foot. I got even more lightheaded just looking at them. Not to mention I couldn't escape now because I have a 0% chance of walking.

He then swiftly leaned forward and grabbed my throat, squeezing it just enough so I could still breath but not speak. He started to glitch uncontrollably as he moved up on the bed to straddle me to get a better hold of my neck.

"s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚hut̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊h͚̖̜̍̃͐e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉uc͔ͣͦ́́͂ͅk̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅ u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈p̱̱̬̻̞̩͎̌ͦ̏ b͎̣̫͈̥̗͒͌̃͑̔̾ͅe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ I r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆ip̱̱̬̻̞̩͎̌ͦ̏ y͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆

t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊hroat̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ut̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉ y͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆ n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊eck̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅ a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ w̠̘̗͖̮̥ͣ̽ͫ͂a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊c͔ͣͦ́́͂ͅh͚̖̜̍̃͐ y͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈ b͎̣̫͈̥̗͒͌̃͑̔̾ͅl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅ o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊!"

If I wasn't scared shitless before, I was now. He let go of my throat and got up from the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself down. Probably so he doesn't kill me. He then straightened his shirt and grabbed his coat off the chair, putting it on. Dark had stopped glitching for the most part but still had fury in his eyes.

"Th͚̖̜̍̃͐e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ only reas̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n you're still al͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣve is beca̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈se you h͚̖̜̍̃͐a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍v̪̩̜̜̙̜ͨ̽̄en't becom̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ a nuisance... yet. Remember that the n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊ext̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ time y͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈ try to diso͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊b͎̣̫͈̥̗͒͌̃͑̔̾ͅe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ying m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e"

After that he just turned and left, unlocking the door and closing it behind him. When he left he seemed unstable. He wasn't glitching, his aura was pulsing.

The door opened again and Dark stepped inside just enough for me to see his head.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I left you a present~"

He a grin slowly spread across his face as he held up a remote. I was confused until he presses a button on the black box. As soon as he did a searing pain spread through my body, starting at my neck. THE MOTHER FUCKER PUT A SHOCK COLLAR ON ME!!!


	7. chapter 6

Dark's POV

I watched as pain overtook Jack's face when I pressed the button on the remote. I always reveled in the agony that overtook my victims features. But what ruins that joy is when fucking bitches like Jack don't listen! Even though my shock collar trick may have improved my mood, I was still full of fury.

I walked out of the the room and locked it behind me. I slipped the remote in my pocket and stormed off down the hall. As I approached another door, I stopped to straighten my jacket. I took hold of the handle and slowly turned it. The door swung open with a creek. There I saw the almost lifeless body right where I left it. Bound in chains lying on the floor, all hope gone from his eyes. At this point he was mostly dead. The only reason he was still alive was because I need him.

If I tried to kill him I would risk killing myself, and vice versa. I am him and he is me. It's one of the dreaded curses for not having your own body. A body that should be mine! Mark is pitiful. It only took me a matter of days to brake him last time. This time it only a couple of minutes. All I did was throw a couple threats toward Jack and a whip and he became a submissive bitch again.

"Y-you told m-m-e you woul-dnt hurt h-im". His stutter broke me out of my trance.

"When have I ever kept a promise with you?" My fury started to rise over it's limit.

"B-but why J-Ja-ck, w-why no-t me?"

I ran up to him and grabbed his neck, raising him as high as his chains would allow. I started to slowly choke him, releasing all of my pent up rage on him. He didn't even try to stop me, he just hung there excepting his fate. It was so damn frustrating!

I took the remote out of my pocket and waved it in front of him tauntingly. I pressed the highest setting while Mark looked at me, almost as if he was asking for mercy. Jack's pain ridden screams echoed throughout the building, giving me a sense of power.

"Why? Thi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣs̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ is why! I broke you lon͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊g͎͚̥͎͔͕ͥ̿ ago Mark̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅ! Th͚̖̜̍̃͐ere's no hope in your eyes, no life. You just̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ want it all to end. Yo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈'re not fu̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈n to play with any͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨm̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊re. You're pathetic!"

I threw him violently to the ground, feeling light headed myself. DAMN THIS CURSE!! I can't even touch him without feeling the effects myself!

He hit the floor with a thud, but nothing escaped his mouth. Not a hiss or a whimper. No profanities or pleads for mercy. Nothing. He was truly my bitch.

Ethan's POV

Tyler hasn't calmed down since this morning. When we couldn't find anything at Mark's apartment, we went back to mine. Before we left we grabbed Mark's and Jack's keys, phones, and suitcases.

Ever since we got back to the apartment Tyler has been pacing the floor mumbling. He won't eat, he won't drink, and he hasn't sat down since he woke up. It's starting to drive me crazy.

We still haven't found a way to track Dark, Mark, or Jack. It's so fucking frustrating. We can't go to the police. They would think we're insane, since they think he is dead. Wait, maybe insane is what we need right now.

"Tyler there is someone who could help us. We can..."

"NO ETHAN!! We are not letting him out."

"What about..."

"Not him either. Ethan, we already have one of them on the loose, we can't risk losing them all."

"This might be our only chance! We couldn't find anything at the apartment that might suggest where Dark took them. They could help us!"

"I'm not risking it Ethan!" We were both yelling at this point.

"Well when you decide what to do let me know, I'm going for a drive."

I stormed to the door. You could see the fumes coming out of my ears. If he isn't going to do anything, I'm gonna have to. On my way out the door I grabbed the keys to my car. I could feel Tyler's eyes watching me. Hopefully Tyler didn't see me also grab Mark's keys on the way out.

I hoped in my car and headed over to Mark's personal storage unit. It would take a couple hours, but if it meant we had a chance at get Mark back, it would be worth it.


	8. chapter 7

Mark's POV

I don't know how this happened. Last time he emerged there were signs. This time there were none. He just appeared. And now I got Jack involved.

This is all my fault. I should have payed more attention to Dark. I should have been more aware. I should have tried to lock him away with the others. Now Jack could die.

His screams ripped through the air again, making me cringe. Why couldn't Dark just leave him alone. Why can't he just leave us alone! I just want to be left alone...

Ethan's POV

Tyler hasn't stopped trying to call me. I keep ignoring him though. If I answer he'll just tell me to come back, to stop, or just yell at me, but I need to do this. Tyler isn't thinking clearly right now.

I got another call as soon as I pulled into a parking space in front of the storage units.

I sent him straight to voice mail again then pulled Mark's keys out of my pocket. I walked up to the door and unlocked it, closing and locking it back behind me. Before I could turn on the light, that annoyingly slurred voice spoke up.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up. I'll have you know that I haven't had any human interaction in years, not to mention..."

I turned on the light while he continued on. I finally got a good look at him. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was so dirty you couldn't tell it's original color, his facial had grown beyond belief, and his signature mustache was no longer pink. He was wrapped head to toe in chains, and his hands and feet were bound to the floor.

He droned on for another couple minutes before I couldn't bare to hear him any longer.

"Shut up Warfstache!"

He finally decided to look up at me. He stared blankly at me for a while before fury overtook his features.

"You're not Mark. WHERE IS HE? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS KEY? WHY DID YOU COME HERE? **WILL YOU LET ME OUT**? I NEED-"

"WILFORD SHUT UP."

He seemed surprised at my outburst. I waited for him to calm down completely before I continued. Who knows how crazy he's gotten since Mark locked him in here. The last thing I wanted to do is make him angry.

"Are you ever quiet?" I asked hoping he would finally stay silent.

"I -"

"That was rhetorical. Anyway to answer your questions: don't know, Dark took him and Jack, I took his key from his apartment, I need your help to find them both, and depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on if you help me find Mark and Jack."

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me, again. This went on for a couple more minutes, then he started quietly laughing. He gradually got louder until it turned maniacal. Then he just stopped and shook his head.

"Why do you think **I** would help you, or even Mark for that matter. He's the one who locked me in here."

"It's either you or your 'friend' over there." I nodded my head towards the disabled android in the corner. "I'd think he'd listen to-"

"I'm in. How crazy do you have to be to even consider him. Even I'm not that insane."

I walked over to him and unlocked the chains that bound him to the floor.

"I'm desperate" I whispered. After I undid all the locks, I turned around and headed to the door and unlocked it.

"I can tell. By the way, where is Mr. Stone Face. He's usually with you."

I pushed the door open, closing and locking it behind me. Leaving the sadistic robot alone and uncharged in storage.

I turned around and looked Warfstache in the eyes.

"Tyler's not here, lets just get in the car."

I got in the car, making Warfstache get in the back, and started to drive off. I need to get as far away from here as possible. Tyler had probably caught on to what I was doing by now and was on his way.

We had been on the road for about half an hour when Wilford poked his head between the two front seats.

"So, when do I get my gun?"

"You're not."


	9. chapter 8

**_AN: ITS BACKSTORY TIME BITCHES!!_**

Warfstache POV

IM OUT! IM FINALLY OUT! This feels amazing. I can stretch my legs and my arms and... other various parts~

I've been in that godforsaken room for years. It's feels so exhilarating to finally be out. I can't remember the last time I was able to talk to someone. Google's battery died ages ago. Even when he was able to talk, he was just spouting off random facts until his systems finally shut down. Ever since then it's just been me alone with my thought, and man, my thoughts are messed up. I was able to think of over 150 ways to kill someone with an ice pick! I would have thought of more, that is, until I realize I didn't own an I pick, and would probably never come in contact with one as long as I was locked away for eternity. Or until I died. But I digress.

I looked out the window, staring blindly at the sunset. When we left the sun was above my head. I didn't realize it had been that long since we had left the building. The sunset was beautiful. I never realized how much I missed anything until this moment. I was finally out! I'm so happy I could scream! I might scream. I'm gonna scream.

"WOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I belted out as loud as I could, raising my hands in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK WILFORD!!!"

Well that was unexpected. I guess I scared Ethan, because the next thing I knew we had sped up drastically and were starting to swerve out of the lane and into oncoming traffic. Realizing that Ethan was to shocked to do anything, I lunged forward from my seat in the back. Ripping Ethan's hands off the steering wheel, I took hold of it and violently turned the car back into our lane before we could hit anyone. Ethan returned his grip to the wheel before pulling off to the side of the road. He turned around with confusion and anger riddled all over his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WILFORD!!!" He shouted at the top if his lungs. I don't understand why he's acting this way. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. And why does he keep swearing, it's bothering me.

"You really shouldn't swear, you know. It's bad habit to get out of."

"what?" He asked. Is he deaf now?

"You shouldn't swear." I said for the second time.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT ALL IF THIS! I SAVE YOUR ASS FROM THE HELLHOLE YOU'VE BEEN ROTTING IN AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME? SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND..."

I stopped listening at that point. He just kept going on and on about something, I had forgotten at this point. I wonder if there is anything in here I could fashion into a weapon, because if I have to listen to him complain any longer, I am going kill myself. Or maybe him, now that I think about it that sounds like a better option. Wouldn't want to ruin this precious cargo. I continued to search around the car for anything I could use while little boy blue continued to throw a fit.

"WILFORD ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!"

"No not really. Do You have anything sharp and/or pointy in here? I might need it later. Also, are you ever quiet?" I kept searching while Ethan just sat there. He mumbled something under his breath, it sounded like he said 'fucking bitch'. I was going to reprimand him for swearing again but he started the car, and the moment was over. We drove a couple more miles before I found anything useful. It was a ice scraper for the windshield I found under the seat. MAYBE I COULD USE IT LIKE AN ICE PICK! I wonder why Ethan even has this seeing as he doesn't live in Maine anymore. It never gets this cold in LA. I should know, I was locked away in a stuffy concrete box with no air conditioning for years. I was thinking of the many ways I could kill someone with this when the smurf interrupted me.

"I'm starting to see why Mark locked you away." I swear if I have to put up with this any longer, I'll shove him in the trunk.

"Starting to see wh..." I whispered to myself. "HE NEVER GAVE ME A CHANCE YOU PRESUMPTUOUS PRICK!!" I yelled as loud as was physically possible.

Again Ethan started to swerve, and again I grabbed the wheel. This time though, I pulled off to the road instead of Ethan. I opened the door and hopped out of the back, opening the driver's side door. I held the ice scrapper under his chin. Then I waved it over to the passengers seat, signaling him to move over. He glared at me for a minute before asking:

"Why should I?"

"Because I've only been this blasted car with you for couple hours at most and you've already tried to killed me twice! I am precious cargo! Without me you have no hope in finding Mark, Dark, or his friend John. I managed to escape that dreadful place with some of my sanity still intact and I am not about to let you take the rest of it away!"

There were a few moments of silence after I had finally spoken up. Ethan just sat there in a mixture of awe and fear. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he said anything.

"His name is Jack"

"I don't give a darn, just move over before I lose my patience and use this." I gestured to the ice pick, I mean scraper. I really need to get one of those.

Ethan gladly moved over and I hopped in the front seat. I started the car and headed in the general direction blue boy was going. Ethan must have noticed I was lost so he pulled up the directions to his apartment on his phone and set it on the dash.

It must have been another half hour before anyone said anything and who would have guessed it was Ethan who spoke up first. I was perfectly fine sitting in silence seeing as whenever I say something, he overreacts and crap hits the ceiling.

"You said Mark never gave you a chance?"

"He didn't"

ẗ̤ï̤m̤̈ë̤ f̤̈ö̤r̤̈ ä̤ f̤̈l̤̈ä̤s̤̈ḧ̤ÿ̤- f̤̈l̤̈ä̤s̤̈ḧ̤ÿ̤ - f̤̈l̤̈ä̤s̤̈ḧ̤b̤̈ä̤c̤̈k̤̈!

I appeared on a bed all of a sudden. I don't know how I got here. The only thing I know is my name and that I belong to Mark. I looked down seeing I had on khaki pant, a yellow shirt, a bright pink bowtie with a mustache and suspenders to match.

I got up off the bed and searched to room I was in a bit before I found a knife pushed under the bed. I wonder what I could do with this?

I sat back on the bed and just stared at the knife, thinking of all the ways I could use it on a person. It was an interesting endeavor. If you really think, there isn't anything you can't do with this tiny sheet of metal. You could dismember, disarm, decapitate, defenestrate, disrobe, and disembowel. And that's only a few! I think I'll name my new little buddy Richard! I was so deep in thought that I didn't here the door open. It was only the small and simple 'Oh shit' that caught my attention.

"You must be Mark" I jumped off the bed and put the knife in my pocket. I then grabbed his hand with both of mine, shaking it violently. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I've been here for about a half an hour waiting for you to come in. I didn't want to leave the room, I thought you might think..." while I was talking Mark was trying to get his hand out of my iron grip. I didn't realize I was still shaking his hand until he managed to get his hand away. After which he proceeded to sprint out the door, closing it behind him. I wonder what's wrong with him?

I slowly approached the door, opening slowly, trying not to scare him again. I took careful steps, trying to find Mark.

"Mark where did you go? I just want to talk."

The next thing I know I'm on the floor, holding my head as and incredible pain spreads throughout the back of my head. The last thing I heard, before the light faded from my eyes, confused me. Mark just simply said "I can't deal with another one of you and live."

When I woke up next, I was strapped to the floor of some concrete prison, bound in chains. The knife that was in my pocket was gone too. I liked Richard. He was a nice little buddy.

"Hope your comfortable. This'll be your home."

I finally looked up to see Mark standing in the doorway, that is, until he closed the door locking it behind him.

ë̤n̤̈d̤̈ ö̤f̤̈ f̤̈l̤̈ä̤s̤̈ḧ̤b̤̈ä̤c̤̈k̤̈

"And that's how you ended up finding me in that retched place"

"Just one more question, how do you know how to drive?"

"Don't question the plot"

"What?!"

"what?"


	10. chapter 9

Tyler POV

What is Ethan thinking! He's going to get himself killed. Why didn't he just listen to me! Now I have the risk of losing Mark, Jack, and Ethan. And even bigger risk of setting Dark and, who ever Ethan let out, into the world! Why does nobody listen to me.

I pulled up into the parking space of Mark's storage unit. Thank god he gave me the spare key. The only reason I have it is to make sure Google and Warfstache stay in there if something happens to Mark. He said he did trust himself after the whole ordeal with Dark. I can officially say I failed horribly at that job.

I stepped out of the car and ran over to the door, unlocking it as fast as I could. I kept missing the key hole and dropped it a few times because of how frantic I was, but I eventually got it. I thankfully was able to unlock the door. I swing it wide open to reveal that Warfstche was gone. At least Google was still in here, lying on the floor and disabled. If Ethan had let him out I would have no chance at containing this situation.

I walked out of the room locking the door behind me. I ran my fingers through my hair hoping it would help me think. Ethan must have gone to his apartment l. There's nowhere else he would go with a manic freak. I was trying to sort out my thoughts as I made my way to the car, when all of the sudden I saw a blue glowing light shine from under the door.

"OH SHIT!"

Jack POV

I lost count of how many days I've been here after I blacked out the third or fourth time. The only thing I could pay attention to is the excruciating, throbbing pain all over my body. My feet have only gotten worse since Dark was in here the first time. My right had two knives sticking out of it and a bunch of acupuncture needles that continued up my leg. I'm actually glad the needles are there, they keep me from feeling the deep gashes he carved in that leg. My left foot looked better but felt way worse. Dark had readjusted the bones in my foot and wrapped it in bandages after he had broken it. There cuts and gashes all up my left leg too. And that's just the bottom half of my body! My top looked way worse.

I was covered in bruises all over my torso. It was riddled with cuts and welts too. Along with a couple more needles so I couldn't move my neck. My left arm was i the same situation, minus the needles, but my right was probably broken beyond repair. All complete with a shock collar, gag, and blindfold!

Dark has been doing everything he can to stop infections though. He also keeps me fed, what little he does feed me anyway. I mean he's an absolute fucking fucktard dickwad gombeen that is probably only doing it to kill me slower, but hey it's the little things that count.

I haven't heard or seen Mark the entire time I've been here which is making me worried. He could be dead for all I know. I can't think like that. I'm sure he's alive and that Tyler is on his way to rescue us.

I heard the door click and creek open along with a set of footsteps walking towards me.

Dark POV

I walked into the room carrying a box of bandages and rubbing alcohol. I hated cleaning up this little prick but I can't have him dying, now can I?

I set the box on the edge of the bed while I took off my coat rolled up my sleeves, all before sitting down myself. I picked up Jack's foot unwrapping the bandages as carefully as I could. I didn't want to open and of the wounds or brake his foot again. I was halfway done taking if the bandage when Jack started struggling and whining like a bitch.

""I could just rip this off, leaving you in pain, and that's exactly what I'll do if you don't stop moving"

He did stop but, as I continued he kept whimpering and wincing. It was starting to drive me crazy! So, I took out some acupuncture needles from his other leg and stuck them in the one I was holding. Hopefully that'll stop those goddamn annoying sounds.

I continued treating his wounds for the next half hour until I was done then I put everything back in the box and locked the door behind me. I was making my way over to the supply closet when I felt a sharp pain in my chin. I immediately dropped the box and ran to the room I kept Mark in, thinking he he must be hurting himself. I swung the door open to find Mark asleep exactly where I left him, with nothing indicating he was messing with his chin. But if he didn't cause it then who did?, because it certainly wasn't me.

I went back out in the hall to grab the supplies I dropped when I felt another nick on my chin. At this point it was getting annoying so I sat down on the floor, closed my eyes and tried to pinpoint where the pain was coming from.

When I opened my eyes I was in a small bathroom. I looked around only to see a crazed lunatic trying to shave. How did Warfstache even get out of that prison he was locked in. He was chained to the floor. I don't even think I could have gotten out of there.

"OH COME ON! NOT A-BLOODY-GAIN!"

"Wilford how do you keep cutting yourself?" Who did that voice belong to? I recognize it but I can put my finger on it.

"It's not like I could practice while my hands where in chains!"

I exited out of the bathroom to find Ethan sitting on a couch, on his phone. I looked beside him and saw Mark's keys to the storage unit. At least I know how Warfstache got out now. Ethan turned and stared directly at me. Well not at me, he was probably looking through me, seeing as I'm not really here, just spectating.

"It's not my fault Mark locked you in there. After his and Tyler's experience with Dark I can see why he did."

"WELL NOBODY ASKED YOU! Speaking of Dark though, I think we might be getting closer. I'm starting to sense him. It probably won't be long until we find them."

Shit! I returned to my own body quickly. This is bad. Warfstache is out and him and Ethan are looking for me! I won't let my plans be ruined again! I just want to do my bidding in peace! I just hope that Google isn't out. That could be catastrophic and bloody mess I don't want to clean up.

 ** _AN: I know I've posted a lot of chapters lately but it's summer and I'm on a writers high so what else am I supposed to do? Also if there is a typo please point it out to me, it'll bug me more than it'll bug you. Thx =)_**


End file.
